


Welcome home, Tooru

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, iwaizumi hajime is in love, just them being cute, oikawa tooru is in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: Oikawa watched, anxiously. He followed each body that appeared on Argentinians airport, looking for that one, familiar face he grew up next to.It took him three minutes, way too many heartbeats and shaky breaths before he finally saw him there.Iwaizumi walked in, wearing a hoodie and a jacket like he used to when they were back in high school. When Oikawa squinted his eyes, cursing himself for forgetting his glasses, he felt warmth in his chest pour like honey, because that hoodie was his, and Iwaizumi was wearing it.“Iwa-chan!” He called out, bringing his hand up to get Iwaizumi’s attention, and he could feel his scowl when his eyes snapped up, stopping at Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Welcome home, Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in*
> 
> good morning, today i offer you soft iwaoi, fluff and no sad ending because that's what we deserve, thank you very much, have fun reading ♥
> 
> day 026: embrace

The air was way colder than he would like it, making him shiver. He was kinda expecting the morning to be chilly, so he stuffed his face in the scarf around his neck, the one Iwaizumi gave him when they were kids.

The scarf was too big for both of them then and Oikawa drowned in it, but at the age of twenty-seven, it was good enough on him. The scarf was red, not matching the rest of his outfit but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. It was five am, all he wanted to was picking up Iwaizumi from the airport and taking him home.

He walked into the airport and immediately started going towards the arrivals, pushing his hands into his pockets to make them stop shivering. It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, he got used to Argentinian’s temperatures long ago, yet he didn’t get even an hour of sleep that night, stressing over Iwaizumi.

So yeah, maybe he was tired as fuck, cold as hell and worried like a bitch. It was fine. 

He looked towards the pannels on the wall of the airport, biting his bottom lip softly. The flight from Tokyo was just landing and the number of the exit was already there, so he followed the arrows to stand in front of the said arrival zone. 

There weren’t many people there, but everyone looked equally tired and stressed, just like Oikawa. He couldn’t help but smile, wondering who were they waiting for. Was it their kids, traveling back from Japan? Their husbands and wives, coming back from work? Boyfriends? Girlfriends? Friends, coworkers, or people they were supposed to pick up for someone else?

Oikawa swayed on the heels of his feet taking in a shaky breath and trying to stop himself from smiling. Even if he was tired, he couldn’t feel it the moment the door opened and first people went through them, searching through the arrival zone with their eyes for their close ones. 

Oikawa watched, anxiously. He followed each body that appeared on Argentinians airport, looking for that one, familiar face he grew up next to.

It took him three minutes, way too many heartbeats and shaky breaths before he finally saw him there.

Iwaizumi walked in, wearing a hoodie and a jacket like he used to when they were back in high school. When Oikawa squinted his eyes, cursing himself for forgetting his glasses, he felt warmth in his chest pour like honey, because that hoodie was  _ his,  _ and Iwaizumi was  _ wearing it.  _

“Iwa-chan!” He called out, bringing his hand up to get Iwaizumi’s attention, and he could feel his scowl when his eyes snapped up, stopping at Oikawa.

They walked to each other slowly, like they didn’t want to look impatient. Like they were willing to wait for just a little bit longer to be close to each other. 

There they were, in the middle of the airport, trying to keep neutral faces, at five am, in Argentina, with Iwaizumi’s suitcase behind him. Oikawa skimmed him with his eyes quickly, breathing in relief.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa felt his heart skip a bit a little as he forced a small smile on his lips, trying to stop himself from crying.

“Hi, Hajime. How was your flight?” He choked out, hands twitching in his pockets to reach out and  _ touch  _ him.

“Shut up, Tooru.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and brought his hands up, curling his fingers around the red scarf and tugging it towards himself, making Oikawa bend down just a little.

There were lips on his own and Oikawa finally felt whole. 

He tugged his hands out of the pockets and brought them up, placing them on Iwaizumi’s cheeks and dragging him closer, kissing him stronger. The need to hold him by his side and not let go felt almost overwhelming but the eagerness Iwaizumi kissed him with proved him he wasn’t alone.

Iwaizumi tasted sweet like something Oikawa knew like the back of his hand. Iwaizumi’s hands were on his waist, and his touch was the same like years ago when Iwaizumi was the person Oikawa trusted the most. 

He still was, no matter how many people he had met and called friends.

When they finally moved away from each other just to find themselves in each other’s arms two seconds after, Oikawa smiled. He was holding Iwaizumi, his favorite person in the world in his arms, and he couldn’t possibly be happier. 

“Welcome home, Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa only hid his face in his arm, smiling like an idiot. He was at home, holding Iwaizumi. Everything he needed was right behind him.

“We need to hurry up and go out. The nice lady that lives above me took me there in her car, she’s not gonna wait for us forever.” He said quietly, not moving away from Iwaizumi despite his own words. 

“You need to let me go then, Tooru.” Hajime announced, brushing his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Oikawa was so, so happy.

“Don’t want to.”

“Come on, you big baby. You need sleep and I would gladly rest too. We can cuddle all night and the day after.” 

Oikawa straightened, letting his hands fall down with a pout. “It’s five am, Hajime. There’s no  _ night.”  _

“I said, we’re going to sleep, Tooru. I don’t care.”

Then, Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and his suitcase with the other and started walking, dragging Oikawa behind him, who looked at him with fond eyes and that beautiful, little smile that always made Iwaizumi want to kiss him stupid.

They placed the suitcase in the boot and then squeezed themselves on the back seats of the car, smiling at the woman who was driving. 

“ _ Oh, he’s here!”  _ She said in English, probably wanting Iwaizumi to understand here too, which was a nice thing that made Iwaizumi feel more comfortable.

(he would still understand her if she spoke in Spanish, even if he didn’t want to admit that he was learning the language just for Tooru)

“ _ Well, he is! Thank you so much for driving us, auntie.”  _ Oikawa answered, flashing her a bright smile that made her laugh softly.

“ _ You never told me who is he, Tooru. A friend of yours?”  _ she asked then, not in English anymore. Iwaizumi tried his best to look like he didn’t understand, looking out of the window with interest.

“ _ My ex-boyfriend,”  _ Tooru said, totally serious and Iwaizumi made a mental note to kick him later for that. He seriously had to stop introducing him like that and based on the panicked look the nice lady sent them in the rear-view mirror, Oikawa probably realized that too. “ _ Or you could say, future husband, that works too.” _

Iwaizumi smiled softly, squeezing Tooru’s hand on the seat between them. 

Two matching rings shined prettily in the cold light of the rising sun in Argentina, on the hands of two people that always found their way back to each other.

Flashing Oikawa Tooru a fond glance in the car, Iwaizumi was home too. 

  
  



End file.
